The present invention relates to a multispindle automatic lathe having a drum indexable between a plurality of angularly displaced working stations and carrying a plurality of spindle sleeves mounting workpiece spindles with an advancing mechanism for each spindle sleeve.
Multispindle automatic lathes are already known which have a bed and an upright support wherein a spindle drum is indexably mounted which is provided with grippers for rod-shaped workpieces. A further support is mounted opposite the drum support and in which the individual tool carriers are mounted. The rotatable spindles mounted in the drum are respectively axially movable by means of advancing mechanism correlated to each of the working stations.
A multispindle automatic lathe of the aforementioned kind is therefore suitable for simulataneous machining of workpieces corresponding in number to the number of spindles. Since the number of spindles corresponds to the number of working stations, the number of the workpieces which can be simultaneously machined will be equal to the number of working stations of the drum.